Sex video
by yaya-chii
Summary: In which Touo starters discover Aomine's porn...


"Do you think he will show up?"

"Of course! He's needs to go home after all!"

It was Friday afternoon, just a week before Winter Tōō team decided to have a very important meeting but as usual their high and mighty ace-sama didn't show off Momoi suggested they go to Aomine's house(who was just a few blocks away) and have a meeting his house is pretty spacious so it will be the coach's approval the Tōō starters with Momoi decided to go to Aomine's house.

Upon arriving to the ace's house they were greeted by a nice middle-aged woman who happened to be Aomine's mother.

As Momoi said Aomine's house is pretty big, well it was because apparently his father was the director of some company(Wow Aomine!).

Since Aomine's mother said she has to go out immidiately, Momoi took the responsibility to serve the team some tea as they wait for the ace to come back home.

And so here they were sitting on the floor in Aomine's room, drinking tea.

"When is that bastard going home it's already past seven!" said an annoyed Wakamatsu.

"Patience, patience" said Imayoshi looking around Aomine's the room was pretty has a simple decoration the furnitures were plain, but the most noticeble thing was the enormous it's really big for just one person.

"Geez Aomine-kun is such a slack guys do you want dinner? I'm going to prepare some!"

" 's alright Momoi-san" laughed Susa nervously.

"C'mon Auntie gave me the permission to use everything that's on this house so it's fine, and besides aren't you boys know practicing and all."

"No, really don't bother Momoi-san-"

Growl.

Wakamatsu stomach suddenly growl.

'Damned you Wakamatsu!'

"Hehe, well I'm gonna prepare something, so wait here"

"I'm sorry but Momoi-san would you like for me to help you!" Asked Sakurai.

"Nono, it's fine just rest Sakurai-kun"

"But…."

"It's fine, it's fine" the pink-haired girl said as she closed the door leaving the boys praying to not be poisoned from her cooking.

"No one can stop her huh…."

"Yeah and we will die soon"

"I'm sorry I should have insisted for me to help her! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Sakurai it's not your fault, it's Wakamatsu's fault after all"

"Oi!"

"So now that Momoi-san is gone…" smirked Imayoshi evilly."Let's find Aomine's porn stash!"

"HUH!"

—so from now on Yaya-chan will be indicating who's speaking 'coz it's gonna be almost all dialogue—-

Susa:"Ca-ptain?!" the boy said nervously looking at his captain.

Imayoshi: C'mon that guy definitely has a lot of them I'm 't you curious."

Susa:" Well…."

Wakamatsu:" Yosh let's go look for Aomine's porn!"

Susa: "Why the heck are you so exited Wakamatsu!"

And thus Tōō starters started to diligently search for the ace-sama's porn stash.

Wakamatsu:" Geez the only thing we found are gravure magazines, does that guy have something more explicit! This is totally unexpected!"

Imayoshi:" I'm sure there's look for it"

Sakurai:" Ummm…I'm sorry but I found a box full of unnamed cd's.."

Susa:" Whoa! Where did you find that Sakurai!"

Sakurai:" I'm sorry but it was behind the bookshelf…"

Imayoshi:" Mmm..unnamed cd's huh…I'm sure this is it"

Wakamatsu:" So let's play it?"

Imayoshi:" Sakurai! put it on the DVD player"

Sakurai:"Yes, I'm sorry"

The apologetic boy then put a random cd on the DVD player.

The beginning was a bit video was being done in a room and you can immediately tell that the one filming was an first you could see a pair of white feminine legs and then there were muffled sounds.

Wakamatsu:" What the heck is this! It's been a minute already and all we see are legs!"

Imayoshi:" Calm down you can tell that the boy filming don't want his girlfriend to know that he is secretly taping them having sex"

Susa:" Huh! What the heck! Who does that!"

And then an erotic voice sounded from the video.

"Ahhhh…no…haaaa"

Imayoshi:" That girl's voice is something else…I can totally understand why the boy wanted to film this so badly…."

Suddenly the camera changed it's location.

But what they saw was something totally unexpected(or maybe it is?).

On the TV there was Aomine and under him there was a very familiar beautiful blonde boy,Kise Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta were having sex, and apparently the blunette decided to film it.

"Kise..you're so hot babe" Aomine said licking the blonde's ear.

"Ahhhh…Aominecchi slow down…ahhh"

Wakamatsu, Susa, Imayoshi, Sakurai:….

Susa: " Oh gosh…"

Sakurai:" How could Aomine-san do this…."

Wakamatsu:" He's really a bastard….."

Imayoshi:" But you know this is pretty hot…"

Susa:" Err…well…."

Wakamatsu:" If you put it that way…"

"Ahhhh….Aominecchi…I'm coming.."Kise shouted

"Inside or outside…hehe"

"I-inside…haaa…yes…pour it in me!"

Susa:" That blondie is something else…"

Wakamatsu:"Yes and I think I'm getting hard.C'mon let's stop this"

Imayoshi:" Naa let's play another one is really interesting"

The second cd was really featured an asleep,naked Kise Ryouta who just fainted from was filming him of course while he toyed with the blonde's tanned teen spread the others legs reveiling the boy's private the arousing part was when a trace of cum came out from the blonde's boy hole.

Imayoshi:" is really erotic here."

Wakamatsu:" I swear I can never look at that blonde's face ever is really embarassing…."

Then a familiar voice from downstairs interrupted the boys' activities.

"Whoa Satsuki why the heck are you here!"

"It's because you didn't show up in the meeting! We all came here!"

Susa:" Oh shit he's back! Let's hide it!"

Wakamatsu:"Sakurai, where did you get this again!"

Sakurai:" Umm..behind the bookshelf"

Imayoshi:" Yosh…Then let's go downstairs.I'm sure Momoi-san finish her 'cooking'"

When the boys' went downstairs they were greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Waahh..All Tōō starters are evening, I'm sorry but it was me who asked Aominecchi to fetch me from work.I didn't know he had a meeting….I'm really sorry.." Kise Ryouta said apologizing.

"Mou Ki-chan it's not your fault, it was Aomine-kun who forgot he had a meeting."

"Shut up Satsuki! Anyway you guys…..why are you all red in face…."

—owari

Hehe I really liked this one was so fun to write.


End file.
